


Makin' Plans

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: Together, Forever: S4 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4x02, Doctor Danvers, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Maggie wants a flash grenade, SANVERS ARE ENDGAME, Wedding Talk, new canon, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Maggie decides to volunteer at the DEO; Alex embraces her medical background; and Alex and Maggie look at setting another date.Or: A 4X02 fix-it fic where Sanvers never broke up and are endgame!





	Makin' Plans

It was Maggie’s second day of vacation and she had gotten up at the crack of dawn, showered and prepared a small feast for breakfast.

The relative absurdity of it all made Alex smile. ‘You know most people would love two weeks of fully paid leave.’

‘I am not most people.’

‘No,’ Alex snaked arms around a slender waist, pulling Maggie close. ‘No, you most certainly are not.’ Maggie Sawyer was one-of-a-kind and, incredibly, all hers. ‘This looks delicious, by the way.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah, and the food looks pretty good too,’ Alex nuzzled her fiancee’s neck.

Maggie grinned. ‘I’m glad you like it. After all, I’ve gotta keep Director Danvers all fuelled up.’

‘Sucking up to the boss already? I see how it is.’ And that was yet another reason why Alex loved this girl so much because, instead of taking her vacation like most normal people, Maggie had decided to spend her two weeks off working at the DEO -  _ volunteering _ , she had called it, though they both knew it was a simply an excuse to spend more time with each other, to make up for all the time they lost when Maggie was away working in DC. And Alex? Alex couldn’t wait.

*** *** ***

They had breakfast, then set off on the notoriously hellacious rush hour drive to the DEO. 

As traffic crawled, a news item on the radio about the recent wedding between two British Royals prompted Maggie to ask the inevitable question. ‘Guess we should start thinking about ours too, huh?’

‘There’s no rush.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘You really mean that?’

‘Kinda,’ Alex shrugged. ‘Kinda not, I--.’

‘Green light.’

Alex hit the accelerator. ‘I mean, absolutely, I  _ do _ want to marry you, of course I do, it’s just...well, it’s just a piece of paper, right? I don’t need to sign that, or have that in my hands to know how much I love you.’

‘I get that, I totally get that but, still...it’s a very nice piece of paper to have.’

Alex decided to cut the crap. ‘Alright, I lied. I want that piece of paper in my hands right now, it’s just that you have literally just got back from DC and I didn’t want to seem...you know, pushy.’

Maggie smiled. ‘Wanting to set a date is not  _ pushy _ ; it’s actually really sweet.’

‘It is?’

‘Of course, it is,’ she laughed. ‘If you think that’s  _ pushy _ then go ahead and be as  _ pushy _ as you damn well please, because I will not mind in the slightest.’

_ Oh _ . ‘Okay...so when would be okay?’

‘That’s more of a question you need to ask yourself. I can take leave easily, you can’t,’ Maggie explained. ‘As long as it’s enough time to get a marriage license, then whenever is best for you.’

And, with that, Alex made a mental note to check her schedule.

*** *** ***

The black leather jacket and jeans would suffice as a uniform but, since questions may be raised if a police officer used her off-duty whilst  _ volunteering _ for a black ops government agency, Alex thought it’d be best to take her fiancee to the place she’d been dying to visit for years. The armoury.

‘ _ Glocks _ ,  _ Desert Eagles _ ,  _ SIGs _ ,  _ Colts _ , hell we even have  _ Smith and Wessons _ if you’re feeling a little old school. Take your pick.’

Maggie perused the vast selection of handguns, eventually settling on the more traditional  _ Glock _ . ‘Any chance this comes with a free flash grenade?’

‘In your dreams.’

‘So that’s a  _ yes _ , right? ‘Cause look at my life,’ Maggie tugged at Alex’s arm. ‘My dreams come true.’

_ Smooth as always _ . If it wasn’t for the fact that those grenades were stored elsewhere, Alex would have handed her one on the spot.

There was a knock at the door. ‘Excuse me, Director Danvers?’ Brainy said.

Alex turned. ‘Yeah?’

‘Pamela would like a word.’

‘ _ Pamela _ ?’

The confusion was cleared up by the head of HR who entered the room. ‘It’s Pam, Agent Dox.’

Brainy nodded. ‘I will remember that for our future interactions.’

‘No, you will not because it’s Miss Hodgkins to you.’

The Coluan looked startled by the sternness of her voice and promptly excused himself.

Pam cut right to it. ‘What’s your business here, Detective Sawyer? Are you working on behalf of the NCPD?’

‘I am not,’ Maggie answered. ‘I am currently shadowing Director Danvers and, thus, volunteering my time. I believe my clearance level covers--.’

‘I couldn’t give a shit about your clearance level,’ Pam snapped. ‘If you’re not here on police business then you’re the agency’s problem and we will have a problem if you continue to violate official regulations.’

A blank Maggie turned to Alex looking for answers.

Alex could only shrug. ‘What regulations?’

‘Anyone working - or  _ volunteering _ \- in a full-time capacity on behalf of the DEO has to pass an agency medical. Those are orders that come from above your head, Director, because the government doesn’t want to get sued should someone unfit for duty get hurt.’ She forced her clipboard into Maggie’s hands. ‘You have until the end of the day, Detective. Otherwise you’re out on your ass.’ And, with that, Pam from HR left.

Maggie’s eyes were wide. ‘She’s terrifying.’

Alex nodded. ‘She made Kara cry once, even J’onn’s afraid of her.’

‘I can see why.’ Maggie looked at the clipboard, skimmed through the pages. ‘You...you’re qualified to do this, right?’

If it was to be done in-house and by the end of the day, chances were it was a very basic medical, one that covered just enough bases to cover the agency’s ass should, god forbid, anything went wrong. ‘I am indeed, Detective Sawyer.’ She took Maggie’s hand. ‘Come with me.’

*** *** ***

Some might say that it was a waste of the Director’s time to do something as mundane as oversee a medical but Alex would argue that it wasn’t and that it was, in fact, within the agency’s best interests. That paperwork offered more flexibility going forward. Maggie Sawyer was one of the agency’s best assets and, if the agency couldn’t get her in a full-time capacity then Alex would try her hardest to maximise every second that they did have her.

‘All done,’ Maggie announced, handing over the forms she’d taken fifteen minutes to fill out. ‘Now where’s the cup I have to pee in?’

Alex nodded to the trolley. ‘Right over there.’

Maggie’s face fell. ‘Damn, seriously?’

‘Seriously,’ Alex confirmed. ‘Though that can be done last.’

‘Kill me now.’

‘You chose to spend your vacation here, so you can’t complain about where you have to urinate. Or when I stick a needle in your arm.’ Alex paused. ‘You haven’t had your flu shot yet, have you?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Make that  _ needles _ then.’

Maggie rolled her eyes. ‘The Director’s lucky she’s so cute otherwise I wouldn’t be going to all this effort to annoy her every day.’

Alex smiled as she plopped herself down beside Maggie on the examination table. ‘Your presence here isn’t annoying. In fact, it’s greatly appreciated.’ She clicked open her pen and started filling out her side of the paperwork, and felt her fiancee’s gaze as she did so.

‘It all makes sense now.'

‘What does?’

‘Why you changed careers.’

Alex looked up. ‘You know why I changed careers.’ Failing grades and a DUI - if it hadn’t been for the DEO’s intervention and J’onn’s unwavering support then she wouldn’t have gotten close to ever earning that doctorate. ‘I told you.’

‘You told me  _ a  _ reason but I think I know the real one.’ Maggie tapped the clipboard. ‘Your handwriting’s way too nice for the medical profession.’

_ Of course _ . Alex couldn’t help but laugh. ‘That’s just a myth.’

‘I can attest that it is not; my doctor has terrible handwriting.’

‘Well,  _ I’m  _ your doctor today.’

Maggie bit down on her lip. ‘Is it weird that I’m a little turned on by that?’

It wasn’t, not in the slightest as Alex was feeling exactly the same. ‘Given that Pam’s looking for excuses to throw you out, I think it’s best if we maintain some sort of professionalism for this medical.’ Alex pushed herself off the table. ‘Now get your ass on those scales before I put  _ tiny _ as your height.’

‘‘Cause that’d be totally professional, right?’

‘It would because it’d be accurate.’

That earned her a look as Maggie made her way over.

‘ _ 5’3 _ ,’ Alex wrote that, and her fiancee’s weight, down. ‘Just like I said -  _ tiny _ .’

Maggie hopped off the scales. ‘Okay then  _ Lebron James _ . Let’s see how tall you are.’

With pleasure, Alex obliged. She didn’t even need to look to know what it would read. ‘5’6, and much taller than you.’

‘You do know that the average height for a woman in this country is 5’4, right? So if anyone should be making fun of someone’s height, then it should be me. I’m the normal one.’

Alex shrugged. ‘That might be the case but at least I don’t need to use a stepstool to reach things in the cupboard.’

‘Says you, who uses one to remove the smoke alarm anytime you attempt to cook.’

It was impossible to counter that, and due credit had to be given. ‘Touche.’

‘Mhmm.’

Then came  _ that _ question, the one that Alex took great delight in asking. ‘’So, Detective Sawyer...are you sexually active?’

Maggie grinned. ‘Incredibly so.’

‘And how might you describe your lover?’

‘That’s on there, huh?’

‘It will be if I write it on.’

‘Go on, write it on,’ Maggie challenged her. ‘And then write, word for word, what I say. And then hand that paperwork to Pam. I  _ dare _ you.’

Alex had done a lot of crazy stuff in her lifetime but she’d never be brave enough to do anything like that. She cleared her throat and glanced back down at the form, to the next question that, for very obvious reasons, she knew the answer to yet still, for formality’s sake, had to ask. ‘Is there any chance you might be pregnant?’

The answer took her by surprise. ‘Maybe one day.’

Of course they had discussed kids, and had come to the decision that, somewhere down the line, they’d have one, maybe two. Yet that was the first time that Maggie had said anything about wanting to carry their child. ‘Really? You’d want to?’

Maggie smiled. ‘I won’t lie, the thought of being pregnant kinda scares me but if it’s right for us? Then, of course, I’d be more than happy to.’ She reached out and prodded Alex’s stomach with a finger. ‘Your uterus gets first dibs though.’

*** *** ***

Duty called, calling Director Danvers away.

‘I’ve been watching Mr Graves this morning,’ Brainy explained as he brought up the live camera feed from the containment cells. ‘And I couldn’t help but notice that his behaviour has changed.’

Nothing on the screen jumped out at her. Otis was pacing back and forth, just like he had been yesterday. ‘‘Changed how, exactly?’

Brainy stood and offered his chair. ‘His demeanour is different.’

Alex sat and watched and, again, saw nothing out of the ordinary. ‘Are you sure?’

‘I am 84.735% certain.’

That was enough. That was more than enough - even if he’d been a single percent sure, she’d trust him. They may have had their differences and were only now starting to bond but she couldn’t, and would never, fault his analytical abilities. ‘Okay,’ she nodded, looking over to Agent Jensen, who had followed her like a lost puppy, desperate to make a good impression. ‘I want Graves in interrogation now.’

‘Yes ma’am.’

She turned to Brainy. ‘Thank you.’

‘You are most welcome,’ he smiled. ‘Say, would you like pizza?’

‘Pizza?’

He nodded. ‘I was thinking of going to get pizza for lunch, as my way of saying thank you for the hospitality that yourself and your fiancee offered me last night.’

Alex appreciated the thoughtfulness. ‘You really don’t have to. It was our pleasure.’ And it had been. Maggie had made spaghetti and Brainy had shared stories about his travels through space and time. It had been a good night with good company, and she’d been glad that Maggie had suggested it.

Yet Brainy was insistent. ‘Please, it’s my treat. What sort of toppings do you like?’

‘I don’t mind. Get your favorite.’ It only dawned on her as she walked to the interrogation cell just how reckless telling an alien to  _ get their favorite  _ was. However, that was a future problem. Her problem right now was the man who was waiting for her with that stupid smug look on his face, as always.

‘Hello, Director Danvers.’

She skimped out on the pleasantries. ‘Tell me where she is.’

‘Who?’

‘I would say  _ don’t play dumb with me _ but you’re not playing dumb, are you? Because you clearly  _ are _ dumb if you think this will end well for you if you don’t cooperate.’

‘The US government loves torture after all,’ Otis quipped. ‘Question: do you get a bonus if you torture someone, or do you do it simply for the love of it? Oh wait,’ he laughed. ‘I forgot that this is the DEO. You prefer to torture aliens.’

Alex’s fingers twitched.

He smirked. ‘After all, you poisoned a boatload of Daxamites by lacing the atmosphere with lead. You’re cold as ice. I bet you even keep that lead dispersal device around as a trophy.’

That was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. If lead hadn’t been released into the atmosphere then the city would’ve fallen and, with it, likely the country and maybe even the rest of the world if Rhea had had her way. It had been a necessary evil and something that she had never lost any sleep over. ‘Where’s your sister, Otis?’

‘How should I know? I’m not the keeper of her, she’s an independent woman.’

‘An  _ independent woman _ that had to rely on you for help.’ Alex laughed. ‘God, she must’ve been desperate.’

‘Says you,’ Otis nodded over to Jensen. ‘You’ve got blondie over there to back you up.’ Timing was on his side as the heavy door to the room clanged open. ‘And the cavalry keeps coming. Who’s the hot chick?’

‘Your worst nightmare if you don’t start talking,’ Maggie said as she joined Alex.

‘You?’ Otis scoffed. ‘You’re like four feet tall, Tinkerbell.’

‘The small ones are always the scary ones,’ Alex remarked.

Maggie hummed in affirmation.

‘Now,’ Alex crossed her arms. ‘Let’s try this again. Where does Mercy usually like to go after she’s killed a few dozen secret service agents?’

And, again, a brick wall was hit. ‘That Italian place on sixth street.’

‘This isn’t a joke.’

‘And neither are their breadsticks,’ Otis grinned.

‘Okay.’ Alex said. ‘Okay, I get it. Out there, it’s your sister that’s the boss, right? But in here? I’m the boss, and I can make your life extremely miserable.’

‘Then go ahead, do it. I haven’t just heard all about the DEO, Director Danvers. I’ve heard about you, and your...temperament issues.’

She didn’t say anything, didn’t even react to that.

He continued. ‘You’ve beat up prisoners before; in fact, you very nearly killed a man that was in your custody. And yet here you are, acting like some sort of saint? You’re just as bad as me.’

She couldn’t deny those claims. She had beat up prisoners and had been severely reprimanded for doing so...but she’d done her best to move on from that. She had anger issues, she knew that, but she’d been getting better, as she’d been getting help to deal with those violent urges, help not from a therapist but, rather, from the calming nature of the woman who currently stood beside her. ‘Well, I’m sorry to have to disappoint but I won’t be wasting my energy on you,’ Alex said as she backed off. ‘Because you know what? Mercy’s too smart to tell a plan like that to you.’ She turned her back on him, ready to leave.

Then Otis made a grave mistake, lunging towards her.

Alex, half-anticipating it, countered, punching him in the ribs before forcing him down onto his knees.

And Maggie followed up, driving a boot into his gut. ‘Bad move, buddy. Bad move.’

Alex glanced over to Jensen. ‘Take Einstein here back up to his containment cell.’

‘Yes ma’am.’

An enraged Otis squirmed in Jensen’s grasp. ‘Keep searching  _ boss _ . Those two are so far underground they’ve probably hit China by now.’

And there it was, the breakthrough that Brainy had deemed likely. It wasn’t much, but it was something. ‘ _ Those two _ ,’ Alex muttered. ‘Mercy’s working with someone else.’ She reached for her phone to call Kara, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist.

‘You know how I said I wanted to be here because I wanted to spend time with you?’

Alex nodded. ‘You also said it was because of the hair and the suit too.’

‘Yeah, well, that was a lie,’ Maggie said. ‘Not the stuff about the hair and the suit, they’re both sexy as hell and the biggest turn on....but the real reason is that this? Getting the chance to see you work? It is, and always has been, such an honour. Your sister might wear the cape but, as far as I’m concerned, you’re the real  _ superhero _ here.’ Maggie’s smile was wide and it was genuine as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on Alex’s cheek. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta go piss in a plastic cup.’

*** *** ***

It had been a good day.

The Graves siblings were both in custody; Maggie had officially been cleared for any sort of agency duty; and Brainy had bought a seemingly endless amount of pizza  _ and  _ sides for lunch.

And to top it all off, there was an adorable girl waiting for her in bed. ‘Just how blind are you?’

‘If you break my glasses then you will be paying for another pair,’ Alex warned as she hopped under the covers. ‘And, believe me, they were expensive.’

‘I can imagine, they’re industrial strength,’ Maggie remarked. ‘Seriously, I go away for eleven months and you break your leg  _ and _ go blind? I guess I should be lucky that you’re still alive, as you clearly can’t survive without me.’

Alex snatched her frames back. ‘I’m not blind, just short-sighted but yeah, you’re right. I can’t survive without you.’

The natural warmth that Maggie radiated was as lovely as always as she cuddled up close. ‘Somebody’s feeling particularly soft tonight.’

_ Soft _ was Alex’s default setting around her fiancee; it was impossible not to be when around that living embodiment of human sunshine. ‘How..how does December 3rd sound?’

That made Maggie sit up. ‘Yeah?’

‘I checked my schedule for the rest of the year and there’s nothing in the first two weeks of December that can’t be rearranged,’ Alex explained. ‘And I also checked with the church and they have an opening on that day. Well they  _ did _ ...I may have tentatively hired it?’

The dimples could not be contained. ‘So we’re getting married?’

Alex couldn’t contain her joy either. ‘We are indeed.’  _ Finally _ , she was going to get to call Maggie Sawyer her  _ wife _ . Actually no...she was going to get to call  _ Maggie Sawyer-Danvers _ her  _ wife _ . ‘And we’re going to go on vacation too. Our first actual vacation. God, our  _ honeymoon _ ...where do you wanna go?’

‘As long as it’s with you? I don’t care.’

Destinations had also been something Alex had been looking at. ‘Well...flights to Paris are pretty cheap.’

‘The city of love?’

‘That’s right,’ Alex smiled. ‘I can’t think of anywhere better to go, can you?  _ Paris avec ma femme? Ca a l’air parfait _ .’

Maggie was taken aback. ‘You speak French?’

‘ _ Oui _ .’

‘And you never thought to tell me?’

‘ _ Je ne pensais pas que c’etait important _ .’

There was a glint in Maggie’s eye now, and that glint only meant good things. ‘Wow.’

She caressed Maggie’s cheek, her thumb slipping into one of those big dimple craters. ‘ _ Je t’aime _ ,  _ Maggie Sawyer _ .’ She moved to close the distance between their lips, only to be interrupted by her phone vibrating on the bedside table. ‘Excusez-moi.’ She reached over to grab the device, and saw the dreaded word on the screen -  _ WORK _ . She answered immediately. ‘Danvers.’

‘Ma’am, there’s been an incident at the DEO and your presence is required immediately.’

Her heart sunk, and she did her best to suppress a sigh. ‘What sort of incident?’

And then came the worst words of all. ‘Otis and Mercy Graves have escaped containment.’

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a few years since i studied french, so apologies if it's not perfect! but, other than that...thoughts? x
> 
> follow me on twitter @lifeiniight.


End file.
